


My Angel

by Salllzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been haunted by those stunning eyes, in his dreams and in every waking moment what happens when he finally finds his angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- don't own harry potter, nor do I own phantom of the opera. No money is made off this story.
> 
> Author's note- this is slash, don't like don't read.

Emerald green eyes looked around the room, what was once shiny ink black hair was now, a matted mess a few loose strand hung around a gaunt face. Eyes that had once been full of life were now dull, it looked as if all of the life had been sucked out of him as if someone had decided to take away the life, the shine and the beauty that had been in those eyes. In some ways it was true, he had been betrayed by those he had saved, by his family and by his friends. It hadn't hurt when the wizarding world had betrayed him he had known that the were fickle sheep, sheep that needed another mindless sheep to rule over them but the betrayal of his family had hurt the most. So here he was in the veil room waiting to be sentenced to death, in the same way that Sirius his godfather had died. With his head held high he didn't look at anyone as he walked towards the veil, he had nothing to say to any of them.

 

Harry James Potter last of the Potter line walked calmly towards his death, dead eyes looked at the veil and felt relief soon it would all be over, no more betrayal, no more pain just the sweet release of death. Soon he would be free. A bone chilling wind blew through the room, everyone shivered but Harry. To him it felt like he was coming home, and that was such a strange feeling to him as he had never really had a home before. His eyes slipped closed as he heard a haunting melody being sung, all of the other occupants shivered as the voice continued to sing.

 

"Come to me my angel,

Come to me in my darkness.

Let me see the light through your eyes.

Come to me my angel and be my light."

 

Harry closed his eyes as he allowed the voice to wash over him, he didn't even think as he walked into the veil and into a future unknown, but then again anything was better than staying here with the fickle sheep of the wizarding world. Many years later, Harry would find that the decision wasn't his choice but rather a higher power after all Death looks after his Master.

 

~~~~~~ Phantom of the opera ~~~~~

 

For months he had been haunted by a creature ebony black hair that flowed around his angel like a river but it wasn't that the caught his attention no it was the stunning green eyes, eyes that looked as if they had been carved from the most flawless emeralds but Erik had the feeling that even the most flawless emeralds would pale in comparison. He wanted the angel that had been in his dreams, the angel that had haunted his every thought, whether he was awake or asleep it didn't matter. He didn't even think as he opened his mouth and began singing, something that he would do when he wanted to scare people. After all what good was a phantom if they couldn't scare someone?

 

"Come to me my angel,

Come to me in my darkness.

Let me see the light through your eyes.

Come to me my angel and be my light."

 

He didn't know how long he had been sat at his organ his fingers resting against the ivory keys, he didn't know how long he had been singing for nor did he care he was singing so his angel could find him. All he knew was his angel was coming to him, soon he would no longer be alone in the darkness. He began playing his organ allowing the music to wash over him, he stopped playing his organ when he heard shouting, it was clear that someone was being chased in his home! Gathering his cape he left his sanctuary and quickly made his way through the many tunnels, tunnels that only he knew how to use. He had soon reached the surface and looked around, he heard a shout followed by a thud and made his way towards the noise. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the battered form of his angel, how dare they? How dare they harm his angel!

 

Righteous anger filled him as he readied his punjab lasso, no one would harm his angel! He didn't even think twice as he wrapped the lasso around the first attackers neck, he watched with dispassionate eyes as the first attackers body fell to the floor. Once he had dealt with the attackers he looked at his angel stunning emerald, eyes looked at him before his angels eyed rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. He didn't even hesitate as he picked up the body of his angel and made his way through the tunnel and back to his sanctuary, he frowned when he felt just how little his angel weighed. He would have to change that, just because he lived in darkness didn't mean that he was a complete monster even though many called him that. He was tired and lonely, but now he had his angel he knew that he would no longer be alone.

 

By the time he had reached his home he could hear the screams and gasps, it sounded like people had found the would be attackers. Still his angel was safe and that was all that mattered, he laid his angel down on the large four poster bed that dominated the bedroom. When his angel awoke he would be there, after all someone needed to protect his angel and he didn't trust anyone else to do the job. He began striping his angel of his clothes and made a note to find out his angel's name, while he maybe an angel he couldn't keep referring to him as such. After all everyone had a name even him, even though he hadn't used it in many years he knew that he had one. Erik.

 

The skin that was revealed to him made his blood boil in fury, who had dared to mar such beautiful skin! The wounds on the skin were red and inflamed a sign of infection setting into the wound, something that he didn't want. He needed his angel to be in perfect health, he also needed to put some weight on him. It wouldn't do for his angel to pass out on him, it wasn't just that the thought of someone else living with him, sharing his bed and food caused a funny feeling to well up inside of him. He wasn't sure what the feeling was but he was going to find out, but first he needed to wash the wounds that were marring his angel's skin.

 

Filling a bowl with some lukewarm water he grabbed a clean cloth and began washing the blood, dirt and grime off his angel's wounds, it was very clear that no one had bothered to do such a thing. He froze when he heard a quiet pained moan, he wasn't sure what he wanted to happen, did his angel see him kill those vermin? Or was he in pain? Had he somehow hurt his angel? Was his angel in some form of distress? His thoughts were quickly wiped from his minds as eyelids began to flicker and slowly open, he was once again stunned as he looked into emerald green eyes. Just as he was about to speak his angel softly rasped. Even as weak as his angel was Erik could still hear the strength and power in the voice.

 

"Thank you."

 

His eyes fluttered closed again, and he was left to his thoughts, thoughts that were whirling around in his head. His angel had thanked him, when it was him who should be thanking his angel, his light in the dark. But it didn't matter once his angel saw what was under his mask, he knew that his angel would try to leave and he wasn't going to allow it to happen! Angel was his and his alone, no one else could have his angel. But that didn't matter right now, right now he needed to clean the wounds and find something for his angel to wear. While he had no problems with his angel walking around naked his angel could easily be affected by the cold, something that he didn't want or need, after all he was trying to make his angel better not make him more sick. After all while his angel was sick he would need him but he knew that making his angel sick on purpose would not win him any favours should his angel find out.

 

Looking at his angel he nodded his head, no one would be able to harm his angel not in his home and not with all of the traps he had set all over the place. Standing up he made his way to his wardrobe and began going through his clothes, he picked up a white shirt and looked at it. It would have to do, it would be far too big for his angel but it would serve it's purpose. Walking back to the bed he placed the shirt on a bedside table, picking up the cloth he began rewashing the wounds, wounds that caused anger to surge through him like a river. He hoped that his angel woke up soon, he was so tired of living in the dark by himself. He had hoped for a long time that someone would see him, that someone would live in the darkness with him. He had no idea what had caused him to pray for someone, anyone. But now his prayers had been answered, he now had his angel and no one would harm his angel.

 

He pulled a chair closer to the bed, he wanted to be there when his angel woke up. He needed to be there, there was things they needed to talk about. Such as names and how he came to be here, but for now he was content just to watch.

 

Darkness, for the longest time that was all he had known. His cell had been like a void, no life or light. He was no longer afraid of darkness, he had been as a child but now he wasn't. How could he be? Still it didn't matter now, for some strange reason he felt as though he was free, as if he didn't have any reason to fear the darkness. Such a strange feeling it was, for so long he had been chained and used, beaten and abused. He felt safe, even though his body was battered and bruised he had the feeling that he was safe here. That no one would be able to get to him, and for that he was grateful. But he still couldn't shake the coldness that had somehow seeped into his very being, a shiver ran through his body something that was far too familiar to him. However before the coldness could return full force he felt something warm wrap around him he didn't think twice as he snuggled into the heat. The feeling of his angel cuddling into him made joy well up inside of him, for some reason he believed that everything would be fine now. Possessive arms wrapped themselves around his angel, yes all would be well and no one was going to take his angel away from him!

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth, comfort, safety, things that he had not felt in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know after writing for so long you would think that I would be used to this, truth is i am not. So here is Kudos and another chapter early for everyone who has read, and loved this little blooming rose

Warmth, comfort, safety, things that he had not felt in a very long time. It made him wary, there was no way that he was in his cell, there was no way that he was with the fickle sheep if the wizarding world. Still he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, he snuggled further into the warmth. He stopped when he felt the warmth move, what sort of warmth moved? He slowly opened his eyes, and regretted it. The light hurt his eyes and he screwed his eyes shut after being in the dark for so long even the smallest flame from a candle hurt his eyes.

 

"Easy my angel, you are safe."

 

The voice was soothing, as if they were trying to calm a wounded animal. This time he opened his eyes more slowly and looked around, there was a lantern near the bed. So that was the source of the light, but that still didn't explain who was in bed with him. Emerald green eyes slowly moved around the room until they came to rest on the form of his bed mate, intelligent gold eyes looked at him.

 

"Good morning angel, you look better."

 

He slowly blinked, his eyes were slowly adjusting to the light. His throat felt like sandpaper, he opened his mouth to speak. But instead he began violently coughing, his lungs burned as they were on fire Harry found that he couldn't catch his breath as his body told him he needed to breath. Taking a shuddering breath, he found a glass pressed against his lips.

 

" Be careful, just gently sip it."

 

He followed the instructions, he knew from experience that gulping the water would do more harm than good. The moment the cool water touched his throat the burning feeling went, it was as if he could breath again. When the glass was pulled away from his lips he rasped out.

 

"Thank you."

 

His eyes slipped closed again but this time it wasn't unconsciousness it was a peaceful sleep, one that he desperately needed.

 

Gold eyes watched as his angel fell into a deep sleep, he was glad that it was only sleep. But at least his angel had woken for a short time, he was happy that he could see those stunning eyes once more. There was still some healing left to do before his angel would be fit and healthy again, and he would be there to help his angel. He looked at the sleeping form and his lips twitched into a smile, soon very soon his angel would be able to see his world. He looked at his angel who was trying to snuggle deeper into the silk covers, a frown tugged at his lips as he thought about just how cold it was underneath the opera. His angel was most likely being affected by the cold and with all the wounds on his body that was the last thing that he wanted, he didn't even think twice as he climbed back into the bed and pulled his angel close to his chest.He didn't even notice his eyes closing as he fell into a sleep, lulled by the warmth and comfort of the body next to him.

 

The next time he awoke was when he heard screaming and could feel someone trying to hit him, for one panic filled moment he thought that his mask has came off. But he could still feel the cold porcelain against his face, so it wasn't that. Then it hit him, his angel! Arms were thrashing around and he could hear his angel moaning.

 

"No more, please no more!"

 

He knew that he was a violent person, it was something that he had come to terms with a long time ago. But right now he wanted to wrap his Punjab lasso around every throat that had ever dared to look at his angel, he may have killed the attackers but that had been because his angel had been in no fit state to defend himself. But never in his life had he wanted to kill because he could. But he had more important things to do, such as calming down his angel.

 

"Easy angel, you're safe here. No one will harm you."

 

At first nothing happened, until slowly his angel calmed down, and fell into a restless sleep. Gold eyes narrowed in anger, someone would pay for this. He was not going to let it stand, not when his angel was in so much pain. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping form of his angel and pulled him close, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. But that didn't mean that he couldn't, enjoy the comfort his angel offered. The next time he felt his angel stir, he knew that his angel was more aware. The way that he was moving his arms, and the way that he shuffled closer to him. This time it wasn't just for warmth or comfort, this time he was trying to get his bearings.

 

"Where am I?"

 

He jerked back a little, when a hand touched the cold porcelain of his mask. After all no one ever willingly touched him not even his own mother and she had been supposed to love him, a dark pleasing thought crossed Erik’s mind as he remembered the servants screams when they found her body.

 

"What?"

 

There was confusion in those emerald eyes, as he looked at the mask. Trembling fingers touched the porcelain of his mask, it was very clear that he didn't know what to make of the mask.

 

"Who?"

 

His lips twitched, as he looked at his angel. Such a sweet and innocent looking creature, but Erik knew better he could see the power that shone in those stunning eyes.

 

"Erik."

 

He blinked several times before, he smiled and answered.

 

"Harry."

 

Such a plain name for one so heavenly, because that was the only way that Erik could describe Harry. There was no way that such a creature was human, the world didn't deserve Harry. Harry yawned and Erik realised that Harry would still be tired, while he was upset that they couldn't interact longer he knew that Harry's still healing body would need all the rest it could get.

 

"Sleep my angel, I will be here when you awake next."

 

Erik watched as Harry's eyes fluttered close once more and Harry fell into a peaceful sleep, while he could lay in bed and watch his angel for all eternity he had things he needed to do. Get light food that Harry could eat for a start, the food that he had wouldn't be any good to Harry. So that would mean broths and soups, and some bread. Swinging his legs out of the bed, he regretfully moved Harry making sure that he wouldn't roll off the bed. Grabbing a pair of trousers he put them on, he shuddered as his bare feet touched the cold stone floor.

 

Erik grabbed his boots and shoved his feet into them, he slowly made his way into his makeshift kitchen. Opening his cupboards he looked in them, he had a lot of dried foods. The only things that could last so long, most things spoiled after a few days of being in his house. Even though it was so cold, it didn't mean that they lasted long.

 

He continued to search around in his cupboards and ice room, he hadn't really seen the point of storing ice until a heat have had struck. Even he had been affected by the heat and he wasn't in direct contact with the sun, still it had been a painstaking task collecting snow. That and the ice room served another purpose, Erik found that putting things in the ice room kept them fresher for longer. Still Harry needed food, so a light broth for now possibly some bread with it. But there was also the problem of Harry getting sick, he knew that the men that travelled by sea ate oranges and lemons. But they were not cheap and only the upper class could afford them, maybe if he added them to a liquid?

 

Erik would think about it later, it would have to be chicken broth as he had no other meat in. But he doubted that Harry would complain about what meat it was, Erik had the feeling that Harry rarely complained. He grabbed hold of a large iron pot, it would be big enough to hold a large broth. Another added bonus would be the fact that he wouldn't have to make any broth tomorrow or the day after, even with two of them eating it. It would also mean that he wouldn't need to get any more food for a few days, while it wouldn't taste as good ad fresh broth it would still do the job.

 

Grabbing two wooden bowls, he began to pour the broth into the two bowls. Erik carefully carried the two bowls back to the bedroom, while he wouldn't eat in the bedroom this time he was making an exception. Erik was glad that he had the foresight to leave the bedroom for open, otherwise it would have been awkward opening the door. When he re-entered the bedroom he, was shocked to find Harry curled up in a ball on his side of the bed.

 

Erik felt his lips twitch into a smile and he found that he was smiling a lot more often, something that shocked him slightly. But it was a good change, something that he was happy about. Change was a good thing for him and he was glad that it was happening, and not a moment too soon Erik found. He placed the two bowls on the bedside table and gently began shaking Harry awake, at first nothing happened. Erik didn't want to use more force to wake Harry, he had no idea how the other man would react. Still Harry needed to eat, it wouldn't do for Harry to lose what little weight he had.

 

Thankfully, Erik didn't need to try and wake Harry, as Harry had chosen to wake himself up. Which was a good thing for Erik, it meant that Harry was slowly getting better. But he was under no illusions that Harry would suddenly be able to sing and dance, it would be some time before Harry's body would be able to support itself. Erik helped Harry into a sitting position, his back resting against the oak headboard. Harry's hands shook slightly as Erik passed him the wooden bowl filled with the broth, Erik watched as Harry struggled to keep the bowl steady. At first he was going to try and help Harry, but the determined glint in Harry's eyes made him pause.

 

It was clear that Harry didn't want any help, it was that or the other option which was he didn't know how to ask for help. While normally he would be happy about such a thing, he didn't want his angel to feel as if he couldn't ask him for help. Erik knew that it would cause problems, problems that Erik wanted to avoid.

 

"Asking for help is not a weakness."

 

Green eyes snapped up, Erik watched as a pink tongue ran across the rose red lips. Erik watched as Harry thought over what had been said, it was very clear to Erik that Harry was still torn. Something that Erik was not going to allow, not when he finally had his angel in his grasp.

 

"I am here to help my angel, you don't need to be afraid about asking for me to help."

 

Harry bit his bottom lip, he could taste the coppery tang of blood. He knew he needed help, but every time he had asked for help no one had helped him. Harry didn't know if he knew how to ask for help anymore, but he was going to try.

 

"Could you hold the bowl please, I can't stop my hands from shaking."

 

Erik suppressed a pleased smile, yes he could make it work. After all if his angel needed his help it meant that he would have to stay with him, Erik turned around so Harry wouldn't see the dark smile on his face.

 

 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then again we all need a light to brighten up the darkness.

Erik and Harry soon developed a strange sort of relationship, it was very clear to Erik that Harry didn't know what he should feel. While it was clear that Harry was grateful to Erik for saving him, Harry didn't know what to make of the man. He didn't know Erik's motives for saving his life, while Erik had saved his life there was no life debt which was a very strange thing. Harry knew for a fact that there should be a life debt, that he should be serving Erik until the life debt was filled. After all it was the only way that Harry knew how to fill the debt, and with him being magically drained he didn't know if he could find another way to try and find a way out of his new found home. Harry wasn't blind there was a darkness to Erik, a darkness that called to him. It was strange, after battling Voldemort for so long he thought that darkness wouldn't appeal to him. Yet here he was in Erik's home surrounded by darkness, a darkness that only Erik gave off. Harry didn't know whether to be aroused or terrified.

 

Harry was sure that Erik was planning something, he just didn't know what and if Harry being truthful he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But then again he could be blindsided by Erik if he didn't figure out what the other man wanted, then again Harry wasn't sure if he knew what he wanted. When he woke up Erik would have his arms wrapped around him, and when he did that Harry felt like he belonged. That he was meant to be in Erik's arms, which was confusing and strange Harry had never felt like that about anyone. Not even Ginny, and they had supposedly been 'destined' for each other Harry had thought that it was a load of bullshit. The only being who could tell if someone was destined for each other was mother magic, and she was not someone who people would upset. 

 

After all it was magic that had gave them their powers, it was magic that allowed them to live for so long. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to find out if he and Erik were meant to be, he had never put much faith in destiny and fate. Not after the life he had lead, if he had been a lesser man than Harry knew that he would have broke a long time ago. As it was he was much stronger than anyone thought, he had seen things that would haunt most people. Instead he had shrugged it off and got on with his life, it was all he knew.

 

But that didn't mean that he was just going to allow Erik to go through with what he planning, not if those plans involved him. He had survived for so long, he wasn't about to roll over and show Erik his belly. Still he would see just what Erik had planned, and if Erik had anything then he would try and destroy what plans Erik had made. 

 

"There you are Harry."

 

Harry turned and looked at Erik, gold eyes were looking at him, there was something in those gold eyes that set his blood alight. Green eyes met gold in some sort of silent battle, a battle that Harry lost by looking away.

 

"Didn't go very far Erik, not with how slowly I am healing." 

 

Something flashed through Erik's eyes, far too quickly for Harry to try and find out just what it was. But that was a problem for another time, all thoughts flew from his head as Erik sat down beside him. While he could move Harry found that he couldn't move very far, the most he could walk without getting tired was the living room. Harry was grateful that Erik had a large couch in the living room, but that didn't explain why Erik had chosen to sit right next to him.

 

It wasn't that he was ungrateful to Erik, he was very grateful to the other man. It irritated him that he didn't know just what Erik's motives were, just as Harry went to speak he found a pair of lips pressed against his own. Harry didn't think he just acted, he parted his lips and allowed Erik better access to his mouth. When Erik pulled away Harry was left a panting flushed mess, Erik smirked and left the room.Harry blushed, as he looked at Erik's departing form. Well he had been complaining that he hadn't known the other man's motives, and now he did. Harry touched his lips and found that for some reason he couldn't stop smiling.What Harry didn't know that Erik was watching him, from a hidden passageway in his own home it had been made as an escape tunnel should anything happen. Gold eyes burned with hunger and fire as he looked at Harry sat there touching his lips, on one hand he was happy that only he had kissed Harry. But on the other there was something darker at work and Erik could feel it, it chilled the very air. Erik knew deep down that he should heed the warning that he was getting, and he had listened even though he tended not to the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as if he was being watched. 

 

A feeling that he was not used to as he was normally the one that would do the watching, the feeling of being hunted was not a feeling that he liked or enjoyed. Still he had a wonderful view, and even though he felt like he was being watched he still couldn’t take his eyes off Harry. His sweet angel who was asleep on the couch, Erik moved from the passage way he needed to put his angel back on the bed. Erik carefully and quickly picked Harry up and carried him to the bedroom, while he was still angry over the fact that Harry was still far too thin and light Erik knew that once Harry was well again he wouldn’t be able to carry him like this so Erik was going to enjoy it for as long as possible. As soon as Erik had made his way into the bedroom he carefully placed Harry on the bed, while he had made a small misjudgement before he had picked Harry up he would try and change that now. Making sure that Harry was safe on the bed he walked round to the other side and pulled the cover down slightly, Harry moaned slightly in pain Erik looked at Harry and wondered what sort of dreams he was having after all they wouldn't be very pleasant. 

 

But there was other things on his mind, such as how was he going to keep Harry with him? Erik wasn’t blind and nor was he stupid he knew that when Harry was fully healed he would want to go and explore, something that Erik didn’t want because if Harry left him then there was no telling who he would meet and someone would be able to steal his angel from him, his Harry. Erik looked at Harry who was calmly sleeping in the bed, the covers twisted around his body and his head resting on Erik's pillow, it was a sight that warmed his heart in ways that Erik didn’t really understand but he was glad for it in some ways and in others it confused him. While his thoughts were chaotic and were on the verge of giving him a headache he knew that he had to think about them, that he had to consider each and every option. 

 

Erik watched as Harry tossed and turned, it didn't matter when Harry slept he still had nightmares, be it day or night. Erik wished that Harry could go to sleep and have happy dreams, not nightmares that left him scared and frightened. It wasn't the first time that Erik wished he could get his hands on the people that did this, his blood boiled when he thought about what they had done to Harry. When he had killed his own mother that had been out of self defense not cold blooded murder, yet here he was wishing that he could kill them all with his bare hands. A dark and chilling thought, yet one that he would act on if he could. Erik went to go and leave the room but the sound of Harry’s pained moans and pleading caused him to stop dead in his tracks. 

 

“I didn't do it! You can't keep me here!” 

 

Erik clenched his hands so hard that his knuckles turned white and his nails began to bite into his skin and cause his palms to bleed, Harry screamed and Erik found that he could take no more in two quick strides he was by the bed. Erik hesitated for a minute unsure if Harry would appreciate him being in the same bed as him, but then again they had shared a bed before and Harry had no issues with it then, so why would he have one now? Erik climbed into the bed with Harry uncaring about the fact that he still had his boots and clothes still on, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Erik wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him close to his own body, he hoped that the fact that he had a heartbeat and was warm would help bring Harry out of whatever nightmare he was having. Erik waited for the punch to the face or elbow to the gut but it didn't happen, instead Harry’s cries died down into whimpers and he snuggled into Erik’s chest. 

 

Possessiveness began to course through Erik, Harry was his and his alone no one was going to get his hands on Harry, and if he had his way no one would even know that he existed. No one was ever going to take Harry away from him, Erik wouldn't let them Harry was his angel, HIS! As his thoughts raged Harry had wrapped his arms around Erik and snuggled deeper into the warmth, he felt safe. But perhaps if he knew the truth then maybe he wouldn't have felt safe with Erik. 

  
But then again we all need a light to brighten up the darkness.    



	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you do not stop moving I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie this chapter was a complete and utter dick to write.

Harry groaned as his body told him it was time to wake, for some reason he found that he slept better in this strange place with Erik than he ever did in his own home it might have something to do with the fact that Harry knew Erik wouldn't hurt him or betray him like everyone else had. Which was saying something and the sad part was that Harry knew it was far too true, however when Harry awoke he found something pressed against the lower of his back. Harry felt strong arms tighten around him and he knew that Erik was with him, Harry figured that the reason he felt so safe was because Erik was with him. That still didn't explain what was prodding him in the lower back, just as he was about to get out of the bed he felt himself being pulled onto Erik’s solid chest. Harry couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks as he looked at all of the muscle that was on Erik, Harry moved trying to get comfortable when he heard Erik moan. It wasn't one of pain but something Else and Harry couldn't figure out just what it was, Harry wiggled and Erik moaned again just as he nearly broke free gold eyes snapped open.

 

“If you do not stop moving I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

 

Harry shivered at the husky quality that Erik’s voice had and the dark promise that was with the tone Erik’s voice was like satin, beautiful and so very dangerous should you get tangled up in it Harry’s eyes widened when he realised just what had been prodding him in the back. Erik’s gold eyes darkened with desire as he looked at Harry.

 

“Do you like what you see my angel? Do you see just what you do to me?”

 

Harry gasped at the words that Erik had just spoke, he had no idea that Erik felt like that. Erik played things close to his chest and Harry knew that, so it was a real shock to him to find out that Erik desired him. After all Erik had given no signs of showing that he found him attractive or desirable, Harry barely had any real time to think over what he had been told as Erik had started to kiss and nip at his neck. Harry felt as if his blood was on fire as Erik continued to kiss his neck, Harry moaned and gave into the feeling as Erik continued to lavish his neck with kisses. Erik’s arms tightened around Harry and soon Harry found himself pinned under Erik, one of Erik’s hands were used to pin Harry’s wrists above his head and Harry felt helpless.

 

Deep down Harry knew that Erik wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't stop the feeling of helplessness, it reminded him of being in his cell and chained down. Having no one visit him, the feeling, the doubt. At first he tried to squash the feeling, the doubts that were slowly creeping in the little voices inside of him saying that Erik didn't really care about him, that he just wanted him for his body that there was no feelings between them. Harry felt his breath quicken as he felt the beginnings of a panic attack forming, he hadn't had one since he was a small child he had learned to deal with them but now he was having one.

 

Erik stopped what he was doing when he felt Harry’s quick breath on his neck, at first he had put it down to Harry being affected by what he was doing but now he knew that there was something else going on. He pulled back and looked at Harry who was staring wide eyed at the rocky ceiling, his breathing coming out in fast pants. It took Erik a few seconds to realise just what Harry was having, he quickly rolled off Harry before he grabbed hold of Harry and placed him on his lap while trying to soothe him.

 

“Listen to me my angel, you are safe here. It is Erik, Erik whom you have lived with for some time, feel me. Feel the warmth that I am giving off, listen to my heartbeat.”

 

At first Harry struggled to understand what Erik was saying, he couldn't feel the warm arms wrapped around him offering him comfort and security, he couldn't hear the heartbeat that kept him grounded that reminded him that he was safe. Erik wasn't sure what had set Harry off, panic attacks didn't happen for no reason Erik knew that as he had suffered from them as a small child so he knew about them and he could remember the feelings in very vivid detail. But back then he didn't have his angel he didn't even know his angel existed it had just been him, his uncaring mother and abusive alcoholic father. Not even the servants had cared about him, his name wasn't even his own, he had been named after the family dog that had died. But now Harry was here and he knew that he wouldn't let Harry leave him, oh he had no doubt that Harry would want to see the world above, the world of sunlight but Erik wouldn't let him. Not when he lived in the darkness and shadows, but deep down he knew that Harry was a creature of light and would want to return to it.

 

There was no way that he was going to allow any of them to take Harry off him, Erik wondered if he was just slightly obsessed with Harry. Erik shook his head there would be time to think on that later not now, not when his angel needed him. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he did have an obsession with Harry, that he would gladly bathe the streets in blood should anyone try and take Harry away from him. But after being alone for so long he couldn't let Harry go, he couldn't let someone else take Harry away from him, not when he had just got him.

 

Erik had always known that life wasn't fair, that there would always be something that came along and ruined everything. Most of the time he was right, and he hated being right because being right meant that he knew that the bad things would be coming soon. He could feel Harry’s breath slowing down back to a safe level, but that wasn't enough for him. It would never be enough. He knew that his angel would have scars and he knew that there would be set back in certain things, but there should have been no reason for Harry to react like he had done. Unless, Erik didn't like where his thoughts were going, if they went down this path then he knew for a fact that he would be sent into one of his rages. A rage where he wouldn't be able to tell friend from foe.

 

He needed to get away, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Harry. Harry who hadn't done anything to harm him, filled with a large amount of regret he left Harry. When Harry finally came around, he found that he was in the large bedroom that he shared with Erik by himself. It was clear that Erik had left him for some reason, while it hurt that Erik had left him it also gave him time to explore. He needed to know if there was a way out or if Erik lived completely underground, and if it was true then Harry knew that he would need to find a way to get some sunlight.

 

He was not arrogant enough to think that he could create sunlight, even though he had magic he was reluctant to use it. The last thing he wanted or needed was for Erik to find out, he had no idea how the other man would react, Harry shivered as he thought about what a powerful man like Erik could do to his body. Harry knew that even with his magic he wouldn't be able to stand up to the raw power that was Erik, but at the same time he knew that he couldn't stay in this place forever. Harry hissed as his feet hit the cold stone floor, even after all this time he still couldn't get used to it.

 

Just as Harry was about to make his escape Erik appeared out of seemingly nowhere, there was a basket in his right hand. Erik smiled when he saw Harry and held out his hand to him, Harry looked at the hand then he looked at Erik, for some reason he had the feeling that he was about to make a deal with his own personal devil. Harry bit his lip, wasn't it his turn to be selfish? Wasn't it his turn to have someone look after him? Harry looked at the hand and made a decision.

 

Harry took the offered hand.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning emotions is hard, Erik struggles with control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, er. Hi.
> 
> Now before people glare at the screen, i have some funny news to tell you all. It would have been upated sooner but, er well you see what I thought was the first 10 chapters of this wasn't. They were the first 10 chapters of the sequel.... funny right? 
> 
> Really stop glaring at the screen, its not your computers fault.

* * *

Rope bit into his soft flesh, Harry whimpered he had no idea how it had came to this, whatever this was. He didn’t even know what he had done, all he did was wait at the edge of the lake for Erik. He had been waiting for the other man, Harry had spent most of the morning or what he assumed was morning preparing a picnic for the two of them but he still wanted to know if Erik wanted to do something with him, Harry wasn’t sure if Erik had the time free but he was still going to ask anyway. Harry wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, while the two of them were getting along better and they hardly fought, they still fought. Most of the time it was over something that he had done, whether it had been knowingly or not. It wasn’t his fault that a vase had been broke because of his magic, yet Erik for some unknown reason had flew off the handle at him. Harry gave back as good as took, by the end of the fight the pair of them were bloody and bruised, Harry ached in places that he didn’t know he could ache. But that still didn’t explain the predicament that he was in now or the strange almost insane gleam in Erik's eyes.

 

“I told you angel, I told you that you are not leaving me.”

 

Gold eyes still gleamed as they pinned Harry to the bed, Harry had no idea why Erik had used the rope when his eyes could pin him in place better than the rope. Deep down Harry knew that Erik didn’t need to restrain him, all he would have to do was look at him with those eyes and he wouldn't move.

 

“Erik, I swear that I wasn’t. Please, please, believe me. I just wanted to do something with you, I wasn’t going to leave.”

 

Erik looked at Harry, truly looked. He could easily see the panic and fear in those beautiful eyes, but there was no deceit. His little angel was telling the truth and Erik had harmed him, he had hurt his little angel. He had flown into a rage when he had seen his Harry sitting at the edge of the lake, his first thought had been that Harry was trying to escape. That he was going to leave him and Erik was not going to allow it, so he had attacked Harry and then tied him to the bed. It reminded Erik of the first time that they had fought, the wild fire in Harry's eyes as he kicked him in the jaw. The defiance in his eyes as he continued to fight even when Erik had nearly dislocated his shoulder. Erik felt guilt after the fight, he didn’t even know what had set him off, to this day he didn’t know what he set him off.

 

Erik felt guilt, it was not something that he was used to feeling. He had only ever felt it twice in his life and yet here he was feeling it once again, this time because of his own actions, because he couldn’t control his temper. Regret and shame swirled around with the guilt, Erik hated himself in that moment. Erik found it strange that Harry could bring out emotions that he had never really felt before, oh he knew what they were but he hadn’t really felt them. He had seen other people's shame, he had seen their regret and guilt, but feeling it? Erik hated the feeling.

 

“Harry, I.....”

 

Harry turned his head away from Erik, he could understand and that made it worse. He knew the pain of being lonely, he knew what it was like to come home each night and find the house empty. He didn’t want to understand, but he did. He knew that Erik couldn't control his emotions, Erik had spent far too long suppressing them and now they were hitting him at full force. All the emotions that Erik was feeling now he should have been feeling all of his life, but instead he was shunned, hated and scorned. Harry wasn’t sure if it made it better or worse.

 

“I don’t want to forgive you Erik, you hurt me. Just like everyone else in my life, you made me feel special as if I mattered to you, yet when I tried to do something for us....A relationship is not one sided Erik, it is both giving and taking. You cannot pick and chose which parts of the relationship you want, it doesn’t work like that. You take the good and the bad.”

 

Harry hadn’t even looked at Erik once while he spoke, his voice was quiet and he was lost in thought. Ginny, all she had ever done was take, take, take, never once did she give anything back, never once did she try. No it had always been Harry, giving everything that he had yet it was never enough for her, nothing he ever did was good enough.

 

Harry froze solid when he felt arms wrap around him, his shoulder suddenly became wet and Harry realised with a jolt that Erik was crying, crying because of what he had done. Harry wanted to say that Erik had deserved this, that he had got what was coming to him but it wouldn't be true. Erik had spent so long without decent human interaction that he didn’t know what was acceptable and what wasn’t, Erik could barely understand his own emotions, let alone act on them. Harry felt his temper spike. He wanted to hunt down Erik's family and tear them to pieces and he would do it by hand, because of them Erik was constantly doubting himself. It was because of them that Erik had skewered views of right and wrong, if Erik asked him to Harry would kill them and then serve their heads on a silver platter.

 

That was the depths of his anger, however unlike Erik, Harry could control his anger. He wouldn't let it rule his life, not any more he had learned that lesson the hard way. Besides there were other ways of getting even, such as living one's life. Harry knew that it pissed Voldemort off to no end that Harry was living his life while he was left as a shade, Harry felt no sympathy for him. Voldemort had made his own bed and had been forced to lay in it.

 

“I don’t deserve you, not me, it has never been me. No, you deserve someone better, but I cannot let you go. You’re my angel, my light in this dark world. But I know that I have done nothing to earn you, that....”

 

Harry turned his head and looked at Erik, he cut the other man's ramblings off. It was too painful for Harry, he couldn't stand it any more.

 

“Erik, untie me.”

 

There was no hesitation as the rope was removed, Erik stood at the side of the bed looking lost. Harry temper finally snapped, snarling he grabbed hold of the other man and twisted his body so Erik's weight would cause the two of them to be pulled to the bed. Harry didn’t fancy landing on the floor, green eyes burned with fire as Harry pinned Erik underneath him with his meagre weight.

 

“You listen to me right now Erik, I don’t care what those things called you parents said. You are worth something and if they couldn't see it then it was their loss not yours, they may not have seen your worth but I do. You are kind, sweet and thoughtful, yes you have a temper but so do I Erik. There is good and bad in all of us, I will not shun you just because you lose your temper. Yes you frightened me, I will not lie and say that you didn’t because you did. The last time I seen that much rage directed at me...you have seen the scars Erik.”

 

Erik sobbed, he grabbed hold of Harry and crushed him to his chest. He didn't, he hadn't. Erik's thoughts were a jumbled mess, he couldn't properly make out a single thought. He was confused, so very confused, he knew that Harry had every right not to forgive him yet he did. It made Erik all the more ashamed of himself, but that was why Erik loved Harry.

 

Love?

 

Gold eyes widened slightly, how could he have been so blind? He loved his angel, his Harry. Yet he hadn’t even known that he was in love with him, Erik didn’t know what love was, he had never seen it before yet here and now? It had suddenly clicked into place, everything. The way heart fluttered when Harry smiled at him, how he felt breathless when Harry was near him. It was as if a veil was being lifted from his eyes and for the first time Erik saw.

 

Erik didn’t even think, he surged forwards and crushed his lips against Harry's, Harry who was still in mid rant. Harry went still, Erik wasted no time in rolling the two of them over, now he was the one on top and it was Harry, sweet, little innocent Harry that was pinned underneath him. Gold and green clashed in a battle.

 

“I was wrong, so very wrong angel. I see that now, I love you my angel, my Harry. I didn’t think, I know you don’t want to leave me.”

 

A wicked plan had formed in Harry's mind, he would take his revenge on Erik even if it was only petty.

 

“Then you will go swimming with me? That was the plan, we would go swimming together, I had a picnic planned.”

 

Erik hesitated, on one hand he would get to see Harry naked on the other? Harry would see his face, would see the deformity that had caused his own family to turn their backs on him, he wasn’t going to risk it, he couldn't risk it.

 

“The swimming would not be a good idea, the weather is turning and even underground the water will still be too cold, I don’t want you getting sick. But we can still go on the picnic, if you still want too.”

 

Harry almost pouted but he knew that Erik wouldn't be moved on this subject, Erik was almost obsessed with his health. It was strange and at times it freaked him out, but he liked it in a way. He had never had anyone that had taken the time to see if he was alright, most of the time they took what he said at face value.

 

“That would be lovely, could you get the blanket? I can't reach it even with a chair.”

 

Erik scowled.

 

“You should not be climbing on a chair.”

 

Harry shrugged, he knew that the fight was not forgotten. It couldn't be, Erik had many things that they needed to work through and Harry was going to help him. No one had helped him when he was going through everything, seeing Cedric die, his godfather, the war. No one had stopped to see if he needed help, they had all just assumed that he would be able to deal with it. He wasn’t going to let Erik go through that alone, he couldn't.

 

While Harry was thinking he never noticed a pair of black eyes looking at him, Death had been very sneaking this time. It had been him that had broke the vase, he wanted to test his child's mate, he had wanted to see if he was worthy enough for his child. Death had no doubt that Erik would be able to look after Harry, Erik wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty either. Which was good as Death didn’t want some weakling to look after his child, no, he was glad that Strife had picked Erik. Erik who had killed the attackers, Death chuckled yes for once Strife had chosen well. Death looked at Erik, giving the man his emotions back was proving to be more amusement that what he had thought, Erik was full of surprises.

 

Now all Death needed them to do was consummate their bond and he would be happy, Death paused he did not want to be around when his child was having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
